


Come on, Doll

by sumweirdo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Feminization, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Slut Shaming, Tony just wants to sleep, Top Bucky Barnes, Unhealthy Relationships, bucky is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumweirdo/pseuds/sumweirdo
Summary: Bucky wants to have sex, and isn't taking no for an answer.





	Come on, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky doesn't necessarily rape Tony, but he is being an asshole boyfriend.

"Hey, doll?" Bucky looks over at his lover in his bed, who had just turned around to face him.

"Yes?" Tony looks at him, repositioning the pillow under his head.

"Hey, I'm kind of in the mood for a little somethin'." Bucky smirks, his hand traveling up and caressing his thigh.

Tony looks at where his hand is placed. Chuckling softly, he picks it up and moves it, putting it back to Bucky's side, "Bucky, we just did earlier. I think one time is enough don't you think? And I wanna be up early tomorrow." he declines.

"Come on, it'll be a quick one, promise," Bucky rubs his arm.

"Bucky please just let me sleep," Tony curls up in the blanket. Exhaling out of his nose, he closes his eyes, trying to block out how Bucky was touching him.

Bucky huffed, displeased with the answer, "Last time I checked, you were the one who agreed to be with me, didn't you?" Bucky grabs Tony shoulder, making him turn on his back.

"Well, yeah.. but, I'm sleepy. I don't want to have sex right now. Maybe in the morning," Tony tried to turn back where he was, but Bucky kept him firmly on his back.

"I thought we were suppose to help each other. If you really loved me, you'd help me." Bucky crosses his arms over his chest.

"Bucky, I do love you. But I just.. I don't.." he looks at the other man and sees the stern, annoyed look in his eyes. 

Bucky realized how harsh he sounded, and sighed, "Come on Tones, I just need to release some stress.. You know I'm stressed out and exhausted from missions. I just need my babe to help to get all of this tension out of me, you know?"

Tony sighs, defeated and averts his eyes away, muttering something that sounded like an 'okay'.

"What was that?" Bucky asked, quizzically.

Tony exhales, and hesitantly returns eye contact with him, "I'll- I'll have sex with you."

Bucky smiles sweetly, and hovers over top of the smaller brunette, "I knew you'd understand, doll." He starts kissing his neck.

"Y-Yeah, I guess.." Tony shifts a bit, Bucky twists his fingers onto the cloth of Tony's shirt before lifting it up. His hands rub all over his abs, Tony arched his back from the cold metal hand having contact with his skin.

"S-Speed it up a little.. I want to wake up early." Tony says.

"Shh. Learn to be patient." Bucky said, pinching a nipple with his metallic fingers.

Tony didn't say anything else at that moment, oddly feeling heated from the harshness in his words and tone of his voice. He was shifting when his nipple became erect, letting Bucky touch all over him when he didn't even want it.

Bucky pulls away from his hickey ridden neck, licking his lips, taking a moment to admire his body. His hands return to his nubs, twisting and pulling them gently.

Bucky plants kisses all over Tony's chest, before sucking on a nipple. Tony's face glows red, and he mewls softly. His nipples were still slightly sensitive from a little earlier where Bucky had some nipple clamps on his buds. Tony winced in pain, feeling teeth bite down on his nipple.

"Ah.." Tony moans from the stinging feeling.

Bucky squeezes his pecs, before pulling away from him, "Alright, let's get these off babe." 

Tony felt a slight tug at his pajama pants, before it turned into a forceful yank. Tony's flaccid cock laid lazily against his stomach, he swallowed hard, flushed and frozen in place. He felt grey eyes burning bullet holes into him, wanting to move but his fear told him not to.

Bucky grabs Tony's legs and spreading them to reveal his pink hole in the center. It was still stretched from earlier when they fucked before Bucky went out for his mission. Tony felt exposed, flushing harder than before.

Bucky frowns as he looks down at Tony's soft cock, shaking his head, "You aren't hard. Not even a little bit. What's the deal? I don't satisfy you enough?" Bucky tilts his head, looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony shook his head with a small whine. He felt ashamed. He felt like a terrible spouse, not being able to do something simple for his lover, "Y-You do satisfy me.. I can still get it up for you."

"Your cock should be already hard for me when I take off your pants," Bucky narrows his eyes at the smaller man, grasping his limp organ.

Tony swallows thickly and nods, "I'm sorry.." 

"You should be sorry," Bucky said, letting go of him, "Now get it up by yourself. I wanna watch you."

Tony's brows furrowed, knowing he couldn't argue with him because Bucky would always end up winning. Grasping his own member, he started stroking slowly. He closes his eyes, not wanting to make eye contact with Bucky, already feeling humiliated.

"Fuck, you're so hot," Bucky holds back a groan, "Keep jerking yourself off for me babe."

Tony unintentionally whines, his hand moving faster than before. His member gradually hardens, becoming less and less heavier in his hand. His breath hitches and he opens his eyes when he felt Bucky's flesh hand fondle his testicles, one of his metal fingers teases and poke his hole.

Tony was beginning to moan quietly. Bucky leans up and kisses him, pushing the steel digit into him.

"Mh!" Tony tightens around the finger, pulling away from the kiss, "B-Bucky, we need lube.."

Bucky huffs, and pulls out his fingers, "Did you buy it like I asked you to?"

Tony stops stroking, and gulps, "No."

Bucky was silent, and Tony was afraid he would get mad at him for not doing what was required. Instead, Bucky removes his own pants and boxers. His leaking member springing out of the cloth barrier, the vein twitching. He moves up so Tony's chest was between his leg, resting his cock on the center of Tony's face.

"Come on. You know what to do, sugar." 

The brunette blinked, and grabbed Bucky's large member, picking it up from his face, "Can we just ask the other's for- nevermind." Tony sighed, and placed the tip on his lips.

Bucky pushes his hips forward, shoving his length down Tony's throat, his muscles tensing at the wetness around his cock. Tony gave a muffled exclaim in surprise, patting Bucky's leg as a signal to slow down. The taller male growled, and stays in place for a little bit for his lover to adjust, then Tony started sucking.

"Ugh, you slut," Bucky hissed in pleasure, forcing his cock down his throat. 

Tony gagged violently, clawing at Bucky's thighs, feeling his throat gradually turning sore. He couldn't gag anymore when Bucky pushed pass his reflex, and was basically choking now.

"Fuck, baby you're such a goddamn slut for me, suckin' my cock like this," Bucky let the words slip out of no where, starting to rock his hips into him, saliva dripped from the corner of Tony's mouth, his eyes starting to well up in tears.

Tony keeps his sucking harsh and continuous, earning groans and moans from the male above him.

After a few moments of face fucking, Bucky pulled out his hard, saliva ridden cock with a pop.

Tony breathes in needed air before coughing, tears rolled down his cheeks. Bucky pants moving off from his chest and caressing his ass, before spreading the twins apart. He lowers his face to where his hole was, "You're so lucky I love you enough to eat you out," 

Tony swallows tightly, his hole starting to twitch instinctively for Bucky's tongue.

A tongue gives a long broad lick to his hole. Tony jolts at the feeling, his hole clenching and unclenching for more contact, "Oh.."

Bucky smirks, and continues to lick around his rim, making it slippery and shiny with saliva. Tony moans, his face a burning red, while Bucky kept eating him out.

Bucky hums into his wet entrance, causing Tony to shudder helplessly. The tongue slithers inside of him, licking and stretching his passage.

"Ah!" 

Bucky dips his tongue in and out of his hole at a faster pace, smirking when he felt Tony tense and shiver.

Tony basically starts wailing from the delightful feeling, and pushes his bottom against the face buried into his cheeks, "Oh, Bucky!"

His tongue returns back to the slick, tender entrance, rimming it more before entering.

"Mhm. Like it when I eat your pussy, baby?"

"Yeah.." Tony answers, shifting a bit.

"Yeah what?" Bucky stops his actions.

Tony whines. He didn't like repeating Bucky's words, but he wanted to satisfy him, "I-I like it when you eat my pussy.." His face went redder and he looks down at Bucky.

"Fuck, that's right baby," Bucky dives his face back in, hungrily licking and sucking his hole. 

"Oh, fffuck.." Tony leans on his back, biting his lip.

"Fuck baby. I could eat you all day," Bucky groans softly, using his fingers tips to widen his hole and stick his tongue deeper.

Tony mewls, the ring of muscles fluttering from the tongue lapping inside of him. Bucky pulls away from his wet hole, grabbing one of his cheeks harshly. Tony's brows furrowed from the loss of his tongue, tensing up when he felt Bucky's nails dig into his skin. A metal hand slapped it roughly, coaxing a yelp of surprise and pain.

"O-Ow.." Tony's skin stung in pain, a bruise already forming, "N-Not your metal hand."

Bucky sighs and rubs the spot he slapped with his normal hand. Bucky eyes down at his hole, "I'm about to break this pussy."

Tony couldn't tell if that was his way of dirty talking or an actual threat. But he just wanted to get this over with so widens his cheeks more for Bucky, "H-Hurry please.."

"Impatient baby?" Bucky prods his hole with his leaking tip.

Tony murmurs something inaudible. It sounded snarky, and he looks away from him.

"What did you say?" Bucky raises a brow.

Tony looks at him, "I-I just want to get this over with so I could sleep." Tony told him, wincing when he felt the tip starting to stretch him.

"Don't worry. You're gonna be tired after this dick," Bucky places a hand on his chest, pushing his body down onto the bed, which he knew would leave a light bruise.

Tony gives a strained sound from the amount of pressure on him, but he let it happen. His eyes flutter shut, his chest struggling to heave up and down since Bucky was adding weight to it. He moans, all of his lovers cock was now inside of him, his hole begs by pulsing around it.

"Damn, doll. I fill your pussy up so good, don't I?" Bucky removes his hand, giving Tony his air back.

"Yeah.." Tony whimpers, his cock releasing pre onto his stomach.

"Damn right I do," Bucky doesn't hesitate to start off fast, letting Tony feel the intensity from his twitching rod. He groans, holding onto Tony's upper thighs for support.

"Ohh!" Tony moans, squeezing his eyes shut, "Ughh, s-slow down!"

Bucky silently admitted to himself that he was getting carried away, and mildly decreased the speed his hips were going. He watched Tony lay there below him, panting and moaning softly. Bucky roamed his flesh hand up Tony's abs, rubbing his soft nipple.

Bucky felt Tony's body tense slightly when he started to fast again, their skin clashing making noises.

"Bucky.." Tony moans softly.

The taller male smiled smugly, "Like that, slut?" 

Tony only nodded, "Oh, God, oh- fuck!" His eyes opened again when he felt Bucky's cock speed up more inside of his warm tunnel. 

"Damn doll. So hungry for my cock," Bucky flutters his eyes closed, letting himself savor the feeling of the tightness constricted around him.

Tony just nods, always wanting to get on Bucky's good side. His hand trails down to stroke his cock, but one slap to the ass caused him to stop. He whines as he looks down at his lonely member moving with Bucky's thrusts. Bucky's hips slam harder into the philanthropist, inflicting loud cries of pleasure.

"Bucky, oh god!" Tony whimpers, unable to keep his eyes from closing again.

"Take it, baby. Take it just like a little slut should," Bucky growls, Tony's body kept inching upwards from the thrusts.

Tony moans loudly, the sensation he felt in his lower stomach felt so good, feeling so full of his lovers dick. His body wanted more, but his mind was yelling to tell Bucky to stop.

Bucky gives a ragged huff, switching one hand on Tony's chest and the other holding his thigh, "So fucking hot. It's like your body was made for me to use it. 'Gonna use your slutty body just like a damn sex toy."

Tony's pupils nearly disappears to the back of his head, mewling louder when his prostate was getting pounded into, "B-Bucky!" He was shuddering under his partner.

Bucky saw Tony's obvious submission when he hit that particular spot, and kept sinking his cock at that place. Tony screams out in pure bliss, fueling up the sexual beast in Bucky.

"Who owns this pussy?" Bucky gave an animalistic sounding growl.

"U-Uhn.. You do.." Tony whimpers softly, feeling too engulfed in the pleasure to speak any louder.

"Louder, slut. Tell me who owns this pussy," Bucky raises his voice, starting to thrust into him at a ruthless rate, washing Tony with more pleasure than he was receiving before.

"Y-You do! You do, Bucky!" Tony cries out, feeling tears start to gather in his vision.

"Yeah, tell it to me slut," Bucky bites his bottom lip, tilting his head back.

Tony felt his orgasm forming bigger at the lower part of his stomach, squirming, defenseless from ecstasy under the hands of his lover.

"I-I think I'm gonna cum!" Tony grips the blankets.

"Yeah, cum for me. Do it for me, doll." Bucky keeps his cock abusing his prostate, trying to get him to cum untouched.

"F-Fuck!" Tony swears, completely melting from the overwhelming pleasure. Growing ridgid, his neglected dick spills his cum all over his chest. His body felt relief over him, breathing heavily, screwing his lids closed.

"Good boy," He moans from the sight, his orgasm not so far apart from his lover. His thrusting getting tiresome and sloppy, "Ugh, shit, I'm gonna cum baby."

Tony only nodded, keeping his eyes closed and waiting for Bucky to finish. He tried being silent but let hushed whimpers and moans escape. 

"Fuck, doll. I'm gonna fill up your pussy so good and deep. Oh, fuck _yes_," Bucky's shoulders fell heavy, blurriness clouding in his eyes feeling himself about to release.

Tony wanted to object, but he knew Bucky was gonna cum inside of anyway, whether Tony liked it or not. With a loud groan, Bucky drains his semen into his lover, muscles tensing at the intensity.

Tony almost jumped from the warm seed coating his tunnel. Tony could tell Bucky released _a lot_ of stress into him. Tony couldn't deny that he did love the sensations of Bucky's cum flowing inside of him. It would be quite a hassle to clean in the morning. It would most likely have him late at Stark Expo.

Bucky remained inside until he felt his dick get soft. Removing himself, he smirks from the mess he made inside of Tony, and lays back down next to him, "Thanks, Tony. You're a real doll." 

Tony felt a little better now that he made Bucky happy. He cuddles next to him, softly inhaling his sent, "Love you." He whispered, curling up.

Bucky closes his eyes, and wraps the blankets over them, "Love you, too," he mumbled.

Tony frowned. He thought it didn't sound so sincere, but Bucky said it nonetheless, so he didn't speak about it, and went to sleep.


End file.
